


DUMB BITCH GENERAL

by KameronWolf666



Series: Modern / Nobody Dies AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Chaos, Cussing, Duck & Clem are bffs, Ed and Lee are brother, Everyone Is Gay, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Inside jokes, Justin doesnt hang out with the group anymore, Kenny is Clems "fun" uncle, Lee Everett Lives, Lee is clems cool uncle, Lesbian Disaster Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis and Violet fight over clem, Louis is a gamer, Might be OOC for the adults, Minor Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), OK not everyone, Omid and Christas kid shows up, Taco Bell, Texting, Underage Drinking, but alot of them are bi, but playfully, except some people, i legit cant write Lee or Alvin im so sorry, i wish i killed off Lilly, so is Alvin and Omid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: The Walking dead kids have a funnie group chat + Clem goes missing. More fun will be added in later chapters!
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), B. "Bud" Everett & Lee Everett, Brody/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Charlie (Walking Dead: Broken Toys)/James (Walking Dead: Suffer the Children), Christa/Omid (Walking Dead: Long Road Ahead), Clementine & Duck (Walking Dead), Clementine & Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Duck & Kenny (Walking Dead), Louis & Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Omar & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Modern / Nobody Dies AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211063
Kudos: 9





	1. Creation of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fanfic like this please tell me if the editing is fucky <:)  
> constructive criticism is appreciated! also if I'm missing any tags p l e a s e lemme know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat does funnies

**9:58 am**  
Don't_Die: SHIT SHIT SHIT  
Don't_Die: I MISSED THE BUS  
Don't_Die: I GOTTA WALK CUS MY PARENTS AREN'T HOME COVER FOR ME PLS

 **10:11 am**  
Don't_Die: pls tell me you covered for me Sarah  
Don't_Die: oh my god I'm gonna be in so much trouble

 **10:25 am**  
Don't_Die: I'm almost 2 school, stopped at Taco bell  
Don't_Die: hope you didn't want anything lol

 **10:38 am**  
RoseTintedWorld: How did you miss the bus? I thought you went to bed at 9 last night  
Don't_Die: oop-  
Don't_Die: I stayed up playing Zombieworld  
RoseTintedWorld: Seriously? Clem I thought we talked about this :((  
RoseTintedWorld: Ur gonna get caught one day  
Don't_Die: not unless u tell my parents

**12:12 pm**   
_DUMB BITCH GENERAL was created by user "Don't_Die"_   
_User "Don't_Die" added 7 other users_

**12:14 pm**  
SuperDinos: I'm not a dumb bitch :(  
SuperDinos: That's very rude Clem!  
WhoTFisAlice: well, I take that as a compliment  
WhoTFisAlice: since I'm dumb bitch supreme,  
Don't_Die: _le gasp_ ur cussing? On my _~cristian~_ minecraft server? banned 🙄  
Tall_Bitch: Clem that was awful never do that again  
Don't_Die: never 😘

_SuperDinos has gone offline_   
_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_

Music_Whore: ok, we obv need nicknames  
Music_Whore: so should we set Omid Jrs to OJ?   
Wonderland_Trip: please don't

_User "Music_Whore" set user "Wonderland_Trip" 's nickname to "OJ"_

OJ: why would you do this  
OJ: whyyyyyyyy

_OJ has gone offline_

Don't_Die: wouldn't that mean Ducks should be KJ?  
Music_Whore: wh   
Music_Whore: that doesn't make sense Clem  
Music_Whore: his name is Duck shouldn't it be DJ???  
Don't_Die: .....  
Don't_Die: you do know that his name is Kenny Jr right???  
Music_Whore: ......  
Don't_Die: Louis pls????   
Don't_Die: You thought his name was Duck??  
Music_Whore: .....  
Music_Whore: maybe

_Music_Whore has gone offline_   
_Don't_Die has gone offline_

**12:35 pm**  
Tall_Bitch: oh yeah I forgot to ask, what's with the new gc  
Tall_Bitch: cus we already have one  
Don't_Die: I thought it could be like an omega gc  
Don't_Die: y'know it's for... *Everyone*  
Tall_Bitch: wait  
Tall_Bitch: even your parents???  
Don't_Die: ok maybe not everyone  
Tall_Bitch: doesn't that mean we should add the rest of the Ericson gc  
Don't_Die: duh, I just got lazy so I added my favs <3  
RoseTintedWorld: why are you guys talking during class  
RoseTintedWorld: your not supposed to <:(  
Tall_Bitch: what're gonna do? tell my mom?  
RoseTintedWorld: maybe  
Tall_Bitch: wait- pls no  
RoseTintedWorld: <:]  
WhoTFisAlice: please Sarah that's so cursed- why are you like this  
RoseTintedWorld: i'm just built different ^^

_Don't_Die has gone offline_   
_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_   
_RoseTintedWorld has gone offline_

**4:44 pm**  
 _User "Tall_Bitch" added 11 other users  
_ Tall_Bitch: @everyone  
Tall_Bitch: I added the rest of the ~Cool Kids~  
Tall_Bitch: @everyone  
Tall_Bitch: @everyone  
Tall_Bitch: @everyone  
WhoTFisAlice: please stop pinging the group chat I'm trying to pay attention in class  
WhoTFisAlice: ur such a nuisance  
Tall_Bitch: luv u 2 <3  
WhoTFisAlice: stfu

_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_

Music_Whore: Oh!! Time for nicknames!!

_User "Music_Whore" set user "Rat_Boys" 's nickname to "Willy_Small_Dick"_

Willy_Small_Dick: ...  
Willy_Small_Dick: Louis why :((

_User "Willy_Small_Dick" set their nickname to "BombsAway"_

BombsAway: much better :>  
Music_Whore: you take the fun out of everything smh 🙄  
BombsAway: >:(

_BombsAway has gone offline_   
_Music_Whore has gone offline_

Monster_Fucker: why did you guys add me to another gc I don't even go to school with y'all anymore  
WhoTFisAlice: that's only bc you decided you were to cool for us >:/

_Monster_Fucker has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres everyones usernames:  
> Don't_Die = Clementine  
> RoseTintedWorld = Sarah  
> Tall_Bitch = Marlon  
> Music_Whore = Louis  
> WhoTFisAlice = Violet  
> SuperDinos = Duck  
> Wonderland_Trip / OJ = Omid Jr  
> Monster_Fucker = Justin  
> Rat_Boy / Willy_Small_Dick / BombsAway = Willy


	2. Clems fuckin missing!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem goes missing, Sarah gets left alone after school & the cool uncle gc get news they didnt expect.  
> also fuck Lilly, all my homies hate Lilly >:(

**4:59 pm**  
RoseTintedWorld: just got out of my after school club  
RoseTintedWorld: what happened with Justin?  
Rootin_Tootin: Justin got accepted into a fancy art school or somethin' two years ago.  
Rootin_Tootin: He just acts like he isn't our friend because of it, aka him asking why he's in our cool gc

_Rootin_Tootin has gone offline_

Music_Whore: Which is obv a joke!! bc he is ~our~ fancy boy <3  
RoseTintedWorld: Ohhhh, okay!  
RoseTintedWorld: do any of u guys know why Clem isn't answering my texts?  
RoseTintedWorld: she was supposed to pick me up after school so we could go to her house  
Music_Whore: oh idk, she hasn't been answering mine either :/  
Music_Whore: mayb ask violet?  
Music_Whore: _@WhoTFisAlice_  
WhoTFisAlice: huh  
WhoTFisAlice: louis why r u pinging me u can just call me yknow I always pick up >:(  
RoseTintedWorld: we just wanted to ask if Clem has been pickin up ur texts  
WhoTFisAlice: nah y? I thought she was w/ you tonight  
RoseTintedWorld: she didn't pick me up after school :(  
RoseTintedWorld: oh btw does anyone else drive?  
RoseTintedWorld: I need a backup plan if I can't get to Clem  
WhoTFisAlice: I can come pick u up if you want me to, I live not that far away  
RoseTintedWorld: ty Violet ^^  
Music_Whore: wait then where's Clem??  
Music_Whore: I called her but she won't pick up  
Music_Whore: Who else is close to Clem other then us?  
WhoTFisAlice: you could try asking Marlon  
RoseTintedWorld: or Duck and AJ? I mean, AJ is basically her brother  
RoseTintedWorld: and Ducks known her since she was 8  
Music_Whore: kk I'll message Duck 

**5:02 pm**   
_User "Music_Whore" switched chatroom's_   
_User "Music_Whore" is now chatting with user "SuperDinos"_

Music_Whore: Duck  
Music_Whore: Duck  
Music_Whore: Duck  
Music_Whore: Duck answer the phoneeeee  
Music_Whore: Duck what's happening dude  
Music_Whore: why r you and Clem off the grid!!

**5:03 pm**   
_User "Music_Whore" switched chatroom's_   
_User "Music_Whore" is now chatting in DUMB BITCH GENERAL_

WhoTFisAlice: any luck asking Duck?  
Music_Whore: nope <:(  
Tall_Bitch: I messaged Clem on insta but I couldn't get her to respond  
Tall_Bitch: should I just come pick y'all up so we can just go to her house  
WhoTFisAlice: I was about to go pick up Sarah, so, if you want me to come meet y'all after I'm ok with that  
RoseTintedWorld: We still gotta ask AJ  
Music_Whore: _@DiscoBroccoliFan_  
Music_Whore: where's ur cousin  
Music_Whore: she won't respond to our messages or calls  
Music_Whore: should I be worried about my boo :((  
WhoTFisAlice: she's not your "boo" Louis  
WhoTFisAlice: and out of anyone she's mine

_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_   
_Music_Whore has gone offline_   
_RoseTintedWorld has gone offline_

**5:19 pm**  
DiscoBroccoliFan: why r u guys messaging me  
DiscoBroccoliFan: I'm trying to watch Disco Broccoli on a call with Tenn :(  
RoseTintedWorld: AJ is Clem at your house?  
DiscoBroccoliFan: shes not at my house  
DiscoBroccoliFan: why?  
RoseTintedWorld: we can't get her to pick up any of our messages and she was supposed to come pick me up  
DiscoBroccoliFan: Oh thats prob cus she got arrested at the taco bell

_DiscoBroccoliFan has gone offline_

WhoTFisAlice: EXCUSE ME???  
Music_Whore: she W h a t  
Tall_Bitch: sHQHSGVTVSGT   
Tall_Bitch: EXCUSE ME?? SHE GOT ARRESTED AT TACO BELL???  
Baddest_Bitch: UM???   
Baddest_Bitch: Why did Clem take my crown??  
Baddest_Bitch: _@FlowerGirl_  
Baddest_Bitch: SIS COMERE   
FlowerGirl: huh  
FlowerGirl: srry I don't check my message that much  
FlowerGirl: what happened? <:(  
Tall_Bitch: CLEM GOT ARRESTED   
Tall_Bitch: at a TACO BELL  
FlowerGirl: ?????????????????  
FlowerGirl: _@Ultimate_Artist_  
FlowerGirl: did you know about this??  
Ultimate_Artist: um? no?  
Ultimate_Artist: I've been in a call with AJ since school ended  
Music_Whore: omfg I'm wheezing  
Music_Whore: AJ why is Duck not answering tho  
Music_Whore: did he also get in trouble?  
DiscoBroccoliFan: nope, he went fishing with his dad after school got out

_Baddest_Bitch has gone offline_   
_FlowerGirl has gone offline_   
_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_   
_Ultimate_Artist has gone offline_   
_Music_Whore has gone offline_   
_DiscoBroccoliFan has gone offline_

**5:24 pm**  
Tall_Bitch: _@Music_Whore_ GET YOUR COAT ON LOUIS WE R GOING TO GO GET CLEM  
Tall_Bitch: I'll BE AT UR HOUSE IN LIKE 5 MINS  
Music_Whore: ???? UM OK  
Music_Whore: lemme finish this TF2 round  
Tall_Bitch: hurry up or I'll PUNT YOU  
RoseTintedWorld: Violet & her mom drove me to my house earlier  
RoseTintedWorld: Tell Clem she owes me if you see her?  
Tall_Bitch: ofc Sarah :)  
RoseTintedWorld: wait  
RoseTintedWorld: Are you texting while driving???  
RoseTintedWorld: That's so unsafe!!! <:((  
Tall_Bitch: that may or may be happening  
Tall_Bitch: but sense you are worrying about me I will stop  
Tall_Bitch: tty when I get 2 Louis's house

_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_

RoseTintedWorld: stay safe pls <:(

_RoseTintedWorld has gone offline_

**5:28 pm**  
Tall_Bitch: LOUIS GET YOUR ASS INTO MY VAN!!! OR ELSE!!

_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_

Music_Whore: pls I just got downstairs-  
Music_Whore: STOP HONKING MY PARENTS WILL GET SUSPICIOUS  
Music_Whore: WHY DID YOU START HONKING MORE???

_Music_Whore has gone offline_

**5:29 pm**  
Music_Whore: I am now in Marlon's Van  
Music_Whore: We are on our way to go get Clementine

_Music_Whore has gone offline_

**5:32 pm**  
Don't_Die: uh  
Don't_Die: I think y'all know what happened already  
Don't_Die: I'm ok  
Don't_Die: ig that Marlon and Louis are coming to check on me  
Don't_Die: I got phone privileges back!  
Don't_Die: so that's cool  
Don't_Die: they decided that I'm innocent or something so they are letting me go I think  
Don't_Die: I'm gonna prob be grounded for awhile tho

_Don't_Die has gone offline_

**5:34 pm**   
_User "Don't_Die" switched chatroom's_   
_User "Don't_Die" is now chatting in Epic Uncle Chat (EUC)_

Don't_Die: uhhhh  
Don't_Die: did my parents text u guys yet  
TheBoatGod: what are ya talkin bout  
Best_Uncle: yeah sweet pea what happened?  
HistoryBuff: huh  
Don't_Die: wait hold on I'm waiting for Alvin to come online  
Best_Uncle: uh, alright  
Best_Uncle: is something wrong though?  
Don't_Die: um  
Don't_Die: sorta  
Don't_Die: no??  
Don't_Die: maybe??  
Cool_Uncle: Clem you have no idea how annoyed I am at you  
Cool_Uncle: but I'll let you explain yourself to the rest of them  
Don't_Die: fine..  
Don't_Die: I got arrested  
Don't_Die: at a Taco Bell  
Don't_Die: because I threw a Taco at Lilly's head and told her to go fuck herself  
Best_Uncle: you  
Best_Uncle: I-  
Best_Uncle: y'know what?   
Best_Uncle: I've been to jail, I'm not gonna judge, just don't get arrested again  
TheBoatGod: HAHAHAHSGSHDHAH  
TheBoatGod: Yrhahttg  
TheBoatGod: H kfbfnf  
TheBoatGod: Jd

_TheBoatGod has gone offline_

_User "Don't_Die" added 1 user_

SuperDinos: Hi  
SuperDinos: my dad laughed so hard he dropped his phone in the lake  
SuperDinos: so I've joined to tell you what he said  
SuperDinos: Lee, My dad told me to tell you that he thinks you raised her to be a mini you  
SuperDinos: and then something I couldn't understand  
SuperDinos: and then he almost fell in the lake

_SuperDinos has left the group_

HistoryBuff: oh my god Clem  
HistoryBuff: the next time I see you remind me to bring you a tiny crown  
HistoryBuff: good job your officially apart of the "I've been arrested group"  
Don't_Die: YOU'VE BEEN ARRESTED??   
Don't_Die: oh my god I gotta hear this  
Cool_Uncle: Clem I've heard this story enough times that I can guarantee that it is not a fun story  
Don't_Die: too bad  
Don't_Die: this is gonna be good no matter what  
HistoryBuff: Okay well, When I was younger. I wanted to prove to Crista that I wasn't ever gonna leave her.  
HistoryBuff: so, I snuck into this historical site so I could show her all this cool stuff because I wanted it to be special. I stole a jacket from the gift shop for Crista and a security guard walked up while I was doin it. So I got arrested  
Don't_Die: that was so disgustingly sweet  
HistoryBuff: I know <3  
Cool_Uncle: do you need me to come pick you up? Your parents said they won't be able to get you for a few hours so I was just wondering  
Don't_Die: nope I'm good Alvin, my friends Marlon and Louis decided they were gonna come get me (I didn't ask them)   
Best_Uncle: Will you still be able to come with me and Kenny this weekend?   
Best_Uncle: I planned some cool stuff for you, Duck and AJ  
Don't_Die: I dunno,  
Don't_Die: oh I gotta go, My friends are here  
Best_Uncle: love you sweet pea, try not to get arrested again  
Cool_Uncle: I'll see you later,  
HistoryBuff: stay safe Clem :)  
Don't_Die: bye 

_Don't_Die has gone offline_

Best_Uncle: god, what do we do to deserve this girl  
Cool_Uncle: a question we ask every day  
HistoryBuff: you guys should already know the answer  
Cool_Uncle: oh?  
HistoryBuff: we don't <:)  
Best_Uncle: now that's somethin I can agree with

_Best_Uncle has gone offline_   
_Cool_Uncle has gone offline_   
_HistoryBuff has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters usernames + Nicknames n stuff:  
> Rootin_Tootin = Ruby  
> Ultimate_Artist = Tenn  
> Baddest_Bitch = Minerva  
> FlowerGirl = Sophie  
> TheBoatGod = Kenny  
> Lee_Everett / Best_Uncle = Lee  
> Bud_E = Bud  
> Alvin_Everett / Cool_Uncle = Alvin  
> HistoryBuff = Omid


	3. Two weeks later, flirting happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Clem gets arrested, the gc has a.. "normal" day.  
> until Clem tells the group she had a dream about the og timeline (sort of)  
> some flirting happens and Marlon gets, offended, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, lemme know if im missing any tags!! & criticism is always welcome <:]

**3:28 am**  
Don't_Die: hey ;)  
WhoTFisAlice: ??? y are you up this early  
Don't_Die: was playing ZombieWorld  
WhoTFisAlice: you should join Marlon, Brody & I's guild  
WhoTFisAlice: we got epic perks  
WhoTFisAlice: Marlon spent all his birthday money on in game stuff so we are sooooooo overpowered   
Don't_Die: I think m good for now   
Don't_Die: mayb one day  
WhoTFisAlice: yeah  
Don't_Die: um  
Don't_Die: sometimes ur rly cute  
Don't_Die: an  
Don't_Die: u make me happy  
Don't_Die: ur one of my closest friends, other than Duck and Sarah  
WhoTFisAlice: um  
WhoTFisAlice: thank you..???  
Don't_Die: np  
Don't_Die: I always mean it  
WhoTFisAlice: uh  
WhoTFisAlice: i think you're cute to  
Don't_Die: tysmm ://]  
Baddest_Bitch: can you two LESBIANS take this the FUCK out of  
Baddest_Bitch: the _p u b l i c_ gc!!!!  
WhoTFisAlice: geez you don't gotta be so jelly just cus ur my ex  
Baddest_Bitch: that doesn't have anything to do with that!!  
Don't_Die: I'll have you know that i'm bisexual and NOT a lesbian  
Don't_Die: I'm offended that u assumed my sexuality >:(  
BomberMan200: can y'all just stfu and go to bed  
Don't_Die: Fine  
Baddest_Bitch: Fine  
WhoTFisAlice: Fine  
BomberMan200: good!!

_BomberMan200 has gone offline_   
_Baddest_Bitch has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_   
_Don't_Die has gone offline_

**8:45 am**  
Music_Whore: Aw man :((  
Music_Whore: I missed sleepy-flirty clem :((  
Music_Whore: Violet ur one lucky guy <:(  
OJ: y'all better hurry up or ur gonna miss the bus  
SeaOfPages: yeah, ruby and me are sitting at the bus stop together  
SeaOfPages: shes holding my hand <3  
Music_Whore: awwwww thats so sweet!  
WhoTFisAlice: gross  
WhoTFisAlice: I'm walking to the bus stop rn  
WhoTFisAlice: does anyone know who the bus has already picked up?  
BomberMan200: me and Willy are still waiting at our stop  
BomberMan200: are buses running late?  
BomberMan200: at this point even the middle and elementary kids are gonna be late  
DiscoBroccoliFan: I know that like 3 of my friends got on the bus  
DiscoBroccoliFan: Ida, Gill and Alex  
DiscoBroccoliFan: it hasn't showed up for me tho  
OJ: Is your sister at the bus stop with you?  
DiscoBroccoliFan: not my sister but no  
DiscoBroccoliFan: Clem is still at her house i think

_DiscoBroccoliFan has gone offline_   
_OJ has gone offline_

Tall_Bitch: Actually Clems at my house  
WhoTFisAlice: ?????  
whoTFisAlice: Watchu mean  
Tall_Bitch: she crashed on my couch last night  
Tall_Bitch: s'not my fault  
Tall_Bitch: she was to heavy to carry back out to the van  
Ultimate_Artist: The bus showed up!!  
Ultimate_Artist: Minerva and Sophie just got on  
Ultimate_Artist: I'll see y'all in a lil bit :)  
Tall_Bitch: cool  
Tall_Bitch: can someone tell Sarah not to go get Clem  
Tall_Bitch: Duck to get to the bus stop tho  
Tall_Bitch: He hasn't been on since last night so idk if hes gonna get up on time  
FlowerGirl: uhhhm,,, So some of the kids in our grade are on the bus so I just think its bc of traffic  
FlowerGirl: has anyone heard from Brody?  
FlowerGirl: I'm worried about her :(  
FlowerGirl: she set her status 2 "panic attack" last night and told me she ran outta her pills  
Tall_Bitch: uhh  
Tall_Bitch: Me, Clem and Louis will get her before the bus shows up  
FlowerGirl: Aight ty <:)

_FlowerGirl has gone offline_   
_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_

SeaOfPages: The bus is here for us  
SeaOfPages: that means OJ, Omar then Marlon and Louis?  
SeaOfPages: Then Sarah/Clems stop and finally violets since she is literally like a block away from the school yet still takes the bus  
Rootin_Tootin: Is Omar in town? I haven't talked to him in like a week  
FlowerGirl: I think so,,  
NervousWreck: hhi  
NervousWreck: imm awak e  
NervousWreck: donnt come gget me MAerlon  
NervousWreck: oK?  
Tall_Bitch: um yeah ok  
Tall_Bitch: Fine sure

_NervousWreck has gone offline_   
_SeaOfPages has gone offline_   
_Rootin_Tootin has gone offline_   
_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_

**8:59 am**  
OJ: is there Traffic or somethin??  
OJ: my house isn't that far away and its takin longer than i thought it would

_OJ has gone offline_

**9:02 am**  
OJ: fucking FINALLY   
OJ: im waaaaay to impatient for this shit lmfao

_OJ has gone offline_

**9:34 am**  
BombsAway: FUVK FUCK FUCKY FUCKITY FUUUUUVk  
BombsAway: peeeenis  
BombsAway: penis  
BombsAway: pp  
BombsAway: peeper  
BombsAway: peener  
BombsAway: BOOBS  
BombsAway: BOOOOOOOOOBIES  
BombsAway: BOOOBBBBERS  
BombsAway: booby   
BombsAway: Mama Milkers :]  
BomberMan200: Willy stop  
BombsAway: boobs  
BombsAway: boobs  
BombsAway: boobs  
BombsAway: boobs

_User "BomberMan200" has muted user "BombsAway" for 30 minutes_

**11:25 am**  
Tall_Bitch: _@SeaOfPages_ Aasim whats the answer for question 3, 5 and 12?  
SeaOfPages: I'm not gonna tell you that Marlon, Thats cheating  
Tall_Bitch: ur a bad bro >:(  
Tall_Bitch: the bro code says u always gotta help ur bro  
SeaOfPages: well good thing im not your "bro"  
Music_Whore: I know the answers!!  
Music_Whore: lemme dm you dude <3  
Tall_Bitch: Tysm Louis ur a life saver  
Music_Whore: np man!!  
WhoTFisAlice: Can you hmu with those answers??   
Baddest_Bitch: Same man  
SuperDinos: you guys are dirty, dirty cheaters  
SuperDinos: at least I googled the answers for myself  
WhoTFisAlice: _@Music_Whore_ the seniors school server would like acess to those answers  
Music_Whore: yeah ik I saw the ping  
Music_Whore: why is the russian dude asking for the answers? I thought he was a smartass  
Music_Whore: _@Zombie_Whisperer_ dude ur bf is asking for the answer sheet  
Music_Whore: cant u just help him with it?  
Zombie_Whisperer: he didn't ask me!  
Zombie_Whisperer: I'll ask him :0

_Zombie_Whisperer has gone offline_

SeaOfPages: am I the only one who didn't cheat on this test???  
Tall_Bitch: yes  
Music_Whore: yes  
SuperDinos: yes  
Baddest_Bitch: yes  
WhoTFisAlice: yes  
NervousWreck: yes  
FlowerGirl: um- actually-  
FlowerGirl: I didn't cheat either <:(  
Tall_Bitch: omg?? Soph smart??  
Music_Whore: woa  
SuperDinos: awww ur so pure <3  
Baddest_Bitch: Soph??? You could have helped me??  
WhoTFisAlice: ????????  
NervousWreck: wwoaah   
SeaOfPage: guys the teacher is getting suspicious  
SeaOfPages: everyone got the answers??  
Music_Whore: ye i think so  
Music_Whore: ttyl <3

_SeaOfPages has gone offline_   
_Tall_Bitch has gone offline_   
_Music_Whore has gone offline_   
_SuperDinos has gone offline_   
_Baddest_Bitch has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_   
_NervousWreck has gone offline_

**12:10 pm**  
Don't_Die: wth did I miss??  
SuperDinos: almost every senior in this gc cheated on the math test  
Don't_Die: ah, so, the usual?  
SuperDinos: yep  
Don't_Die: I was about to ask if any of y'all wanted to come to Taco Bell with me but then I remembered most of us don't have the same lunch period  
OJ: I'll come with you, since we have the same lunch period  
OJ: also I'm literally sitting right next to you in the..  
OJ: what's the outdoor lunch thing called  
Don't_Die: Uhhh  
OJ: Uhhh  
SuperDinos: ah, so it seems that all of your cousins our age share the same brain cell   
Don't_Die: stfu!! I'm very smart  
Don't_Die: so is AJ  
SuperDinos: fair, fair,  
Don't_Die: and if you ever call me stupid again I swear to God I will start calling you KJ  
SuperDinos: Jeez! I already agreed with you!!  
OJ: Ah then this is something we agree on  
OJ: getting called Our first initial and then J is horrible and only works with AJ  
SuperDinos: weird way to put it but yeah basically  
OJ: cool,  
SuperDinos: cool,  
Don't_Die: OJ stfu and hurry up I don't wanna be late to class once we get food  
OJ: fine, fine, just stop calling me OJ  
Don't_Die: what would call u? I can't call u Omid cus that's confusing  
OJ: Idfk???  
OJ: Omed??  
Don't_Die: pffff ok "Omed"  
Don't_Die: I'll race you to the outter fence <3

_Don't_Die has gone offline_

SuperDinos: really?? Omed??  
OJ: Stfu Duck  
SuperDinos: fair point  
SuperDinos: but duck is still a cooler name ; )

_OJ has gone offline_   
_SuperDinos has gone offline_

**5:30 pm**  
Don't_Die: I had the fuckin weirdest dream while on the bus  
Music_Whore: oh? 👀  
Don't_Die: I was at a boarding school and all of y'all were there and Louis and Violet were my love interests?? But they got kidnapped with Mitch and Tenn and instead of saving one of y'all I saved Tenn and you both died  
Music_Whore: ouch man, I thought you loved me 💔  
Don't_Die: worst part is that I ended up kissing four of you guys  
Music_Whore: double ouch??? Was it at least me or Violet  
WhoTFisAlice: 👀👀👀  
Don't_Die: ....  
Don't_Die: yes...?  
Music_Whore: w h a t  
WhoTFisAlice: Clem why are you being so vague just spill who u kissed during ur stupid dream  
Don't_Die: You, Louis, Marlon and Ruby  
Tall_Bitch: I heard you say my name ;)  
Tall_Bitch: like wow Clem didn't know you had the hots for me  
Tall_Bitch: not saying that's bad, bc I'm totally into that but also like.... Why Ruby???  
Music_Whore: who did you pick in your quest for luv? I wanna know  
WhoTFisAlice: I don't wanna say I'm very interested in what caused you to kiss 3 outta four of those people but like?? Spill??  
Don't_Die: okay first of all if I'm gonna tell y'all this you at least needa get Ruby online first  
Tall_Bitch: damn ok that's easy   
Tall_Bitch: _@Rootin_Tootin_  
Rootin_Tootin: yeah what's happenin' with y'all?  
SeaOfPages: Why'd you ping my Gf  
SeaOfPages: we were having a very intimate moment!!  
Rootin_Tootin: Aasim stop being so grumpy, I wanna hear what is happenin  
Music_Whore: Clem's about to spill why she kissed me, Violet, Marlon and you in a dream she had earlier  
SeaOfPages: ok- maybe I do wanna hear this  
Don't_Die: smh fine ok  
Don't_Die: while we were playing some games I don't remember, one of y'all dared me to kiss Ruby and I did. So not a big deal with that part  
Rootin_Tootin: did I at least kiss you like a gentlemanly cowgirl should?  
Don't_Die: this is weird to say but like?? It was ok?? like not the first person I'd choose to kiss but like not bad tbh  
SeaOfPages: damn Ruby apparently dream you is a fine ass kisser  
Rootin_Tootin: apparently I am,  
Don't_Die: Ok so now with _Marlon_  
Don't_Die: once again, a dare, I hated it, end of story  
Tall_Bitch: god damn Clem why do ya gotta be so fuckin harsh 💔  
Don't_Die: and then... Louis and Violet  
Don't_Die: I had a date with both of you, _separately_ , it was fine, we kissed at the end  
Don't_Die: end of story  
Music_Whore: omfg  
Music_Whore: pls  
Music_Whore: pls Clem lemme do this irl  
WhoTFisAlice: Louis wtf I thought we had a deal :(((  
WhoTFisAlice: first dates were *mine*  
Music_Whore: fine, fine, let's just let Clem choose?  
WhoTFisAlice: whatevr  
Don't_Die: you two are horribly slick when it comes to asking me on a fuckin date, y'know that?  
Music_Whore: soooo....? Is that a yes?  
WhoTFisAlice: ????  
Don't_Die: yeah sure,  
Don't_Die: but I'm not choosing which one  
Music_Whore: then, we gotta deal, right Violet?  
WhoTFisAlice: yeah, ig   
Don't_Die: tomorrow night sound good?  
Music_Whore: uhhhhh  
WhoTFisAlice: yeah, that's fine  
Don't_Die: then ttyl then

_Don't_Die has gone offline_   
_Music_Whore has gone offline_   
_WhoTFisAlice has gone offline_

Rootin_Tootin: wow, goddamn they both got a date with Clem  
SeaOfPages: yeah, they really did  
SeaOfPages: so does that mean we can get back to our date tonight?  
Rootin_Tootin: of course darlin'

_SeaOfPages has gone offline_   
_Rootin_Tootin has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new characters usernames (and whose who!)  
> Chef_Omar = Omar  
> SeaOfPages = Aasim  
> NervousWreck = Brody  
> BomberMan200 = Mitch  
> Zombie_Whisperer = James


End file.
